


Deep Down, Those Feelings

by Arlennil



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, Whipping, not as bad as it may seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil/pseuds/Arlennil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's POV during the Pilot's corporal punishment scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Down, Those Feelings

Alex disobeys quite frequently. This time, though, he may have been a little out of line. He doesn’t actually want to be reclassified as a V1 for such a trifle – in his opinion – as leaving the city without permission, despite what he tells the sergeant as he puts on the bravado.

When Michael shows up and commands the whip, Alex is only relieved because it means that with all probability he’ll be allowed to keep his current position. He likes the job, damn it, even though every time he’s asked for the reason why he applied, he replies with “three meals a day”.

So, the whip. He can handle the whip. It’s not his first time, after all, and the pain is not unbearable. Sure, it’s sharp, and hurts like hell, and stings for a really long time afterwards - but it’s also kind of catharthic, a release of a sort, and it brings the world into focus with its unmerciful clarity as it comes again and again, in an unbreaking wave, the rhythm of the lashes strangely almost soothing in the way he can never tell where they will land-

Well, what do you know? He might actually like the pain. A teensy-tiny little bit.

But he never gets off on it.

Even if he thinks that he could, with the right partner. Someone tall, dark and handsome. Silent. Wearing high boots and a long coat and always speaking in those precise, measured tones, like he has all the time in the world, which he probably does, being an Archangel.

Someone like Michael.

The table Alex leans on is just the right height for hiding his crotch area in case he lets the pain get to his head too much. Not that he plans to, the smart option is obviously to replay the scenario to his satisfaction in private, where he can properly enjoy the sensation.

When the first strike falls, the pain is so sudden it forces a breath out of him. Its’s clear, sharp-edged, like a – well, like a lash. Alex barely draws another breath before a second line of fire falls on his back, this one a little higher, and the contrast between this sweet, sweet new burn and the heavier throbbing the pain from the first strike has faded to makes desire stir in his belly. Another sound has escaped him, a little louder than the first, because Alex’s attention is firmly focused on not letting his feelings show. 

The third strike is heavier than those before, with Michael really putting his back into the lashes. It makes Alex grunt, excitement spiraling all through his body. He impatiently anticipates the next lash and the next spike of pleasurable pain.

Unfortunately, General Riesen interrupts the punishment as it only just began, too soon for Alex to find any kind of relief or satisfaction in it, and Alex is sent away. He doesn’t speak, not trusting his voice. The one thing that’s good about the interruption is that it came before Alex had to battle getting hard - that would have been super awkward in front of the Lord of the City. He leaves the room, walking stiffly and slowly.

Ah, well. He’ll just have to break another rule later.


End file.
